Famous Ride
by Future Mrs. Scorpious Malfoy
Summary: Max is a famous singer. Fang is a famous singer, too. What happens when friends bring them together? Will they become friends, or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in this story except the ones I make up, sadly. And I do not own Baby by Justin Bieber, or Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne. **

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh! Like baby, baby, baby, no! Like baby, baby baby, oh! Thought you'd always be-"

_Yes!_ I thought as my ringtone to my cell phone turned off when I picked it up and slid the little thing across the screen and read the text. It was from Angel, my producer.

r u up yet? u have 2 b here by 8:30!

I quickly texted her back, saying I was up and getting ready, and to kill Nudge for switching my ringtone to Justin Bieber. I rolled out of my nice, warm, comfortable bed-and onto the hard, cold floor, smacking my face in the process. I huffed, blew a stray strand of hair from in front of my face. I quickly took a shower, and then walked over to my closet that Nudge recently organized and filled.

I picked out a black tank top, a grey and black plaid mini skirt, and my favorite black Converse. Then I walked over to where Nudge put my jewelry and picked out a silver necklace with a peace sign hanging from it, a pair of black and silver earrings that looked like wings, and a ring that said POW! on it. I slipped all of this on, and then walked out of the closet.

Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max. I'm seventeen, with long dark brown/blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm about 5' 4". Some people tell me I have a bad attitude, but that's only if you get on my bad side. My two best friends Nudge and Angel, both work for me, as my stylist and make up artist and my agent. Oh, and I might have forgotten to mention I'm sort of a famous singer.

Anyway, back to the present. I grabbed my black hobo bag and put my iPhone, notebook, wallet, keys, and a bottle of water in there. I walked outside of my apartment and walked over to my baby, otherwise known as my black Austin Martin DBS Coupe. I quickly drove to the studio, making it at exactly 8:29. Oh yeah, score one for Max!

When I walked in, I was quickly taken by the arm by Angel. Angel had blonde, curly hair with big blue eyes. She looks like a little angel, but don't be fooled. She's tough, and she can get kind of crazy sometimes. She took me to the recording studio, and then pushed me into the recording booth.

"Alright, Max, why don't you start with Girlfriend?" asked someone. I nodded, and then they started to play the music. I began to sing:

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
and hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)

So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again  
(Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
and you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

(No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend (No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey!

When I was finished the song, everyone clapped. I bowed, and then walked out of the studio. I had to do a photo shoot for the cover of my next album, so I was walking to Nudge's "office". She was in there on her laptop, typing away. I snuck up behind her to see what she was doing. She was on Facebook, instant messaging some kid named Iggy Jones.

"Who's Iggy Jones?" I asked from behind her, making her jump about a foot in the air.

"Max, don't do that!" she cried, quickly minimizing the window, with one hand over her heart.

"Who is he? You're secret boyfriend?" I asked, smirking.

"N-no. Actually he's a friend I know from Angel. Angel's brother Gazzy is friends with him and some guy named Fang, who is also a singer. He's also like really hot. He's got black hair and dark eyes, and he doesn't talk a lot, sorta like the opposite of me, huh? Anyway, apparently he wears a lot of black. How can someone wear just one color? That is so weird, if I had to wear just one color, I think I might-" I cut off the Nudge channel by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Slow down. Now first of all, how do you know so much about him? Have you even met him?" I asked, hesitantly uncovering her mouth.

"Iggy and Angel have told me about him. But you two should totally date!" she said, and started babbling. I'm such a nice person I didn't bother to let you hear it though.

"Yeah, Nudge? I kinda need my ears not to start bleeding and fall off, yeah? Angel sent me to get my outfit for the photo shoot for the album."

"Oh! You will love it; I worked really hard on this outfit. It will look great on you. Put this stuff on and then I'll give you the accessories when you're done changing," said Nudge happily, shoving some clothes into my hands and pushing me behind a little screen.

I quickly put the outfit on. It was a black skirt that went down to about three inches above my knee with a black belt with metal studs on it, a plain white v-neck shirt with a pocket on left side, and a black cropped leather jacket. When I came out, Nudge handed me some strappy black heels with about a four inch heel. Then I sat in a chair while she handed me a silver necklace with a bunch of black and silver chains attached by a big silver circle and, some black bangles with chains going around them, and a simple black ring to go on my middle finger. Then she took me to her make up room and had me sit down, not looking in the mirror. After about half an hour Nudge turned me around and showed me what I looked like. I had heavy black eye shadow on my eyelids, mascara making my eyelashes look like they were a quarter inch longer, some blush, eyeliner, and some shiny lip gloss. She curled my hair so it looked like Angel's. I looked perfect.

"Thank you, Nudge!" I squealed, hugging her.

"Your welcome! Oh guys will be buying your CD just for the picture!" she said, squealing and letting go of me. Then she pushed me out the door and toward the direction of Angel.

I walked down the hallway and toward where the photo shoot was going to be. While I was walking down the hall Jimmy, the guitar player in the band was walking across the hall behind me. He wolf-whistled at me, and then I turned around and gave him the finger, then he started running. I started running after him, only to have some guy walk out in front of me and make me trip over my shoes (probably because of the heel). The guy caught me, and I looked up. He had long, dark hair that nearly fell over his right eye, dark eyes, and he was really muscular. He was also pretty tall. At least 6 feet. He was pretty hot.

"Thanks," I said, blushing at my own clumsiness.

"Yup," he said, let go of me, then walked off into another room. I started to wonder who the hell he was when Jimmy looked around the corner and made a face at me. I started chasing him again. I chased him until we got to the shoot, when he ran, jumped over a chair, then sat down at his drum set. I was still running when someone grabbed me from behind around my waist. I started to squirm, but then I turned around and realized who it was.

"Gazzy!" I cried, hugging him.

"Hey, Max! Long time no see? How's it going?" he asked, hugging me back. I let go, then looked at him. He looked basically the same. He and Angel were twins, so he too had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 5' 11", and was smiling at me.

"Good, except for your demon sister over there, ruining all my fun!" I said, laughing. Gazzy laughed along with me.

"Alright, Max, enough chit chat. Take your place by the mic stand, okay?" said the photographer. I nodded and walked over to the mic stand. The rest of the band members started showing up slowly, and then we did our poses. It took about an hour, and then we got a break. I walked over to the food table and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey, Max!" cried Angel from across the room. I walked over to see her standing next in between three guys, all taller then her. One was Gazzy; one was who I'm guessing was Iggy. He had blonde hair, but it was darker than Angel's and Gazzy's and darker blue eyes. He smiled at me as I walked over. And then the other one was the guy I ran into in the hall.

"So, Max, you know Gazzy, but this is Iggy," Angel said, pointing to Iggy, who held out his hand to me, which I took, and he kissed. "And Fang." Said Angel, pointing to the other one.

"We've met," he said, smirking.

**Ohhh, cliffy! So review and tell me how you like the story. I'll continue it after I get 10 reviews, so start reviewing and tell your friends! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? When?" asked Angel, while I furiously shook my head side to side, trying to tell him not to tell her. He completely ignored me, shrugged, and said, "Hallway,"

"Yeah, let's just say Max doesn't really know how to take compliments," said Jimmy, walking by, laughing.

"Fang, grab her!" yelled Angel, just as I started running after Jimmy. He gave a look of terror, hopped over the buffet table, and hid under it. I jumped over the table smoothly, just for him to run to the other side of the table. I sighed, crawled under the table, and chased him over the other set. It has a plain dark blue background and a red velvet couch. He jumped over the couch and hid behind it, thinking I didn't see him. I walked as quietly as I could over to the couch. That's when I heard the voices yelling to me. It was probably Angel and Nudge trying to get me not to hurt him. _Oh, well, too bad for them, _I thought.

I quickly jumped over the couch and just barely avoided jumping on him. He took advantage of when I jumped to grab my ankle and pull me down, _hard. _ I landed right next to him, and he rolled over on top of me and pinned my arms down.

"Jimmy, you have five seconds to let me go, and then run," I growled, struggling against him to get my arms free. He smirked, then jumped up and ran away from the set and around the corner. I ran after him, and just barely avoided running into a dog by jumping over it. Why is there a dog on set? I continued running and saw him duck into a random room. I ran to it and yanked it open. It was dark in there, and I couldn't see anything.

"Oh, Jimmy," I said in a fake sweet voice. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Just then something ran by me, nearly knocking me down. I ran after it, knowing it was Jimmy. I opened the door that he closed and ran out, only to be grabbed around the waist.

"JIMMY LET ME GO!" I screamed, kicking, trying to get him to let go of me.

"Not Jimmy," said the deep voice. Fang.

"Let me go!" I whined, still struggling.

"Can't," was his reply.

"Well than what are you going to do, just stand here?" I asked him, hoping I had the same strength as him.

"Nope," he said, picking me up and carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"Urg, let me go!" I yelled, kicking.

"Hey, Maxie, nice ass!" yelled Jimmy, obviously behind us. I screamed and struggled some more. To my surprise, Fang put me down. I gave him a surprised look and he just raised as eyebrow. _Looking very sexy, _I thought. I turned around and ran towards Jimmy, who was turned the other way. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"MAX!" screamed Angel, running towards us. But I didn't care. I tightened my grip, then let go. He turned around and I punched him in the face.

It was 5:30 and I was finally done being yelled at by Angel. Fang was there too, snickering. Every time I caught him laughing, I would either stick my tongue out at him or flip him off.

Iggy wasn't there, he was at the hospital with Jimmy. Oh, did I mention I kinda broke his arm? Well, I did. In my defense, it's not my fault at all. He was the one that did all that stuff. Fricken perve. Iggy laughed the whole time he was there.

So now me, Angel, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy were going out for dinner. Why, you ask? Well, Angel wanted to talk to me and Fang about something, along with Gazzy, who was Fang's manager. Fang is a singer, that's why he has a manager. He's pretty new, more up and coming, I guess. Iggy was coming because, well, I don't really know why Iggy was coming…

We arrived at the small Italian restaurant near the studio a few minutes later. We got a table and sat down. Angel was still sending me death glares.

"What, Angel?!" I cried.

"I can't believe you attacked your own drum player!" she nearly yelled.

"Did you _see _what he was doing? He pretty much wanted me to break his arm. Begging, even," I said.

Before Angel could protest, a blonde, annoying looking waitress came over.

"Hi, my name is Tammy and I'll be your waitress this evening, can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, looking straight at Fang.

"Umm, I'll get ice tea, please," said Angel.

"Diet Coke," said Iggy.

"Root beer," I said.

"Max, no," said Angel from across the table. I was sitting between Iggy and Gazzy and Angel was sitting next to Fang.

"Angel, I am seventeen, I think I can handle root beer," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Remember last time?" she asked, and then sort of twitched.

"Angel, that was like 4 months ago!" I cried. I may have sort of acted a little drunk. But in my defense I did have a real beer, too.

"Fine, but don't call me at one in the morning going crazy and try to make me come over to get the evil fairies out of your head," said Angel, shaking her head, causing Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy to snicker.

"Shut up," I said to the guys. "Root beer, please," I said to the waitress.

"Root beer," said Fang, smirking and not looking up from my face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now I have to find you a new guitarist!" Angel cried.

"Don't be dramatic, the album just came out, we don't have to do much recording for a little while," I said, trying to sooth Angel.

"But what about concerts? And we still need a drummer in case of emergencies!" yelled Angel.

Before I could protest, someone yelled to me.

"Hey, Max!" yelled Justin Beiber, walking over to our table.

"Hey!" I greeted back, getting up and hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting yelled at by Angel and laughed at by the guys," I pointed to Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang.

"Nice. Who did you kill this time?" he asked, laughing.

"I just may have accidentily-"

"She broke Jimmy's wrist and gave him a black eye," said Angel bluntly. Justin started laughing.

"What did the poor guy do?" he asked.

"Pretty much begged for me to do it," I mumbled.

"He whistled at her, and then told her she had a nice ass," said Iggy, trying to hide his laughter. Justin was laughing along with him.

"Poor guy. Hey, I'm going over to a party later, you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure. As long as these guys can come…" I trailed off.

"Sure, you guys can meet me after you're done eating," he said, walking off to his friends.

"OMG, you know Justin Bieber?" Iggy nearly shrieked. His face was so serious I burst out laughing, along with everyone else on our table.

"Yes, Iggy," I replied, trying to control my laughter.

When our order came and we finished eating, we met up with Justin. We got to the party and everyone split up. I was talking with Justin, Angel was talking to some of her other producer friends, and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were-well, who knows where?

"So, you still need a drummer?" yelled Justin over the loud music.

"Yeah, I guess so. At least Angel says I do," I yelled back.

"I think I know a guy who can fill in for Jimmy," he replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the room. I caught Fang's eye for a second and saw some emotion cross his face, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Max, meet Dylan; he's a drum player I know from a while ago." He said, introducing me to Dylan.

Dylan was tall, with thick, dark blonde hair. He was tan, like he was in the sun all day, but got no burn, and had blue/turquoise eyes. And when I mean tall, I mean over six feet.

"Hi," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"I'll let you two talk," said Justin, walking away toward a group of guys.

Dylan and I talked for a while, then Angel came over and we all talked.

"So, you start on Monday," said Angel.

"Great," Dylan replied.

Just then, there was a big bang. Angel yelled something about Iggy and Gazzy, and I gave Dylan an apologetic smile and ran after her.

Angel drove us home at about 11:45. Her apartment was right across from mine, so we only made one stop. While we were walking, Angel pulled me aside.

"Hey, Max?" she asked quietly, as we walked slowly behind the boys.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"So, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy coming was kind of a surprise, and I told them they didn't have to stay in a hotel…" she began.

"Yes…" I said, wanting her to continue.

"I only really have room for two, so I was wondering-,"she began, but I cut her off.

"If one of them could stay with me? Sure." I replied.

"Thank you!" she cried, hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"So, who do you want to stay with me?" I asked.

"Probably Fang, because Gazzy is my brother, and Iggy will probably want to stay with Gazzy," she said.

I nodded and Angel and I walked a little faster, leading them to our apartments. When we got there, Angel started talking to them.

"Okay, so since there is only room for two in my apartment, one of you is going to stay with Max, who lives right across the hall," she told them.

"So who's staying with you, sis?" Gazzy asked.

"Probably you and Iggy, but if I let you stay together there will be _no_ bombs or explosions." She said, very seriously.

"Sure," said Gazzy.

"So, Fang, are you okay with that?" asked Angel.

"Sure," he said, shrugging.

"Okay, see you guys in the morning," said Angel, unlocking her door as I unlocked mine.

I opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights. I threw the keys on the island in the kitchen and walked over to the closet to get pillows and blankets.

"You can stay on the pull out couch," I said, grabbing the arm full of pillows and blankets, the pile towering over my head. Just as I turned to walk over to the blue couch, I crashed into something hard, and nearly toppled over. But someone grabbed my arms, (the someone I'm assuming was Fang) and I got my balance. He took the blankets and pillows from me and walked to the couch.

"Thanks," I said, after an awkward silence.

"No problem," he replied, making up the couch.

"So…I'll just be in my room. Bathroom is down that hall, first door on the right. Everything should be there," I said, walking towards my door.

"Goodnight," Fang called after me.

I smiled to myself as I replied, "Night, Fang,"

**So, how was that? I know, I didn't get 10 reviews, but I'm hoping when I post this chapter I will get 10. I know it's not very good, it's just a filler chapter. Oh, and I kinda forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any other characters except Jimmy. Sadly, nor do I own Justin Bieber.**


End file.
